Beginnings
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Penelope Garcia is asked to come to New York by Cable to help TAC upgrade their internet and other forms of computer security. She doesn't count on Dr. Jason Bull stealing her heart as well after business is done
1. Chapter 1

" I don't do this kind of thing. " Penelope said while she was entangled in emerald green silk sheets and his arms. She had come to New York on a business request to help someone who knew her skill set make the corporate office where she worked more cyber secure . She had not expected Jason Bull. Sure she knew about him and had read a few papers he had written and he was beautiful even if it wasn't the accurate term for the moment .

His hand held one of hers. "You mean you don't do something you want for just you?"

She turned her head to face him. "I don't have wild totally mad with abandon screaming howler monkey sex with a man who I just restructured the entire cyber world at his place of business when said man is a paying client ."

He laughed. "Well I have been compared to a lot of things but never a howler monkey. You are definitely unique Penelope. "

" I've heard that one before. Usually right before the wow this has been really amusing but I don't think it's going to happen again speech. So why don't I save us both the awkward goodbye and call myself a car." She moved to the edge of the bed that they were in and away from him .

" It's late . This is my home , at least stay the night . If you want to leave in the morning, let me take you to breakfast and show you the town before you have to catch your flight."

" All right, you are very charming Jason. And I must admit this bed is a lot more comfortable than the one at my hotel. I'll stay and I don't fly back until Sunday. So there's that."

He wrapped his arms around her gently . " Well then at least I have you to myself for a few more days."

" Yes you do though at some point I will need to check in with my team. I don't like to be out of touch with them for too long."

" I'm sure they won't replace you . How many people who were once named The Black Queen end up with the FBI anyway?"

"So you know about that, I was wondering how long it would take before my skill set came up in conversation. Though I didn't expect it to be when I was wearing your button down shirt and my panties underneath it ."

He ran a hand over a strand of her hair that had a newly applied lavender streak in it. She and Cable had gotten matching ones a few days before.

" It doesn't matter what you did before I met you . I know why." His lips touched an area below her earlobe.

" I think I need a bath. Do you want to order something in for what meal is this dinner or I can cook."

" You go and have a nice shower and let me handle dinner. I know you don't eat a lot of meat but I think I might have an idea."

" All right, should I dress up or is it casual?"

" We're going to eat in my kitchen so there's no dress code."

" Good because I am almost at the point of needing to do laundry with my dressier clothes that I packed."

" Wear whatever, I do like how you look in jeans however. "

" Then jeans it shall be. See you in a little while."

She got out his bed and pulled on a fuzzy robe that said Wonder Woman on the back and looked well worn. He made a note to get her a new one before she went home.

She gathered a few bath things and some clothing and headed to his bathroom .

He stood up and stretched slowly before he pulled on a white t shirt and some navy blue sweatpants. Then he headed to the kitchen to see what he had for a meal that she would like.

He knew when she left in a few days that it could be the last time he saw her . But he was just going to enjoy whatever this was until they both found out where it was going to go .


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Jason had taken Penelope out to a small diner for breakfast that served peanut butter and banana pancakes which she loved on her once a month brunch with Derek at home. She smiled and swallowed some coffee slowly that had just the right amount of hazelnut syrup in it.

" So this place is cozy and I am sure it feels like home to you when you're not working on a weekend at TAC."

"it does and we don't have a case right now so I'm free ."

" Where are we going after we finish breakfast?"

" I have some things to show you . I hope you'll like them."

"All right , I can let you play tour guide. I've been here once for work but I spent most of that time at one of the NYPD precincts with other FBI agents and on my screens. Not exactly a fun time on that trip." She swallowed another bite of her pancakes slowly.

He patted her arm. "I'm sorry you didn't get to see the better parts of the city when you were here, but now I can make that up to you ."

"Good. I'm glad I packed some comfortable shoes if we are going to be walking. My heels while they look pretty don't work for city blocks very well."

" You're fine." He said as they finished eating and then he paid the bill.

"I'm buying dinner." She said

" We'll discuss that when we get there."

They walked out of the restaurant and over to a store that was near by. Penelope saw a deep blue bathrobe with the words Shining Star on it and little stars on the sleeves. " Oh can I go in and see how much that is?" " My current robe though it has sentimental value for me is getting worn out ."

" Sure we can go in and look at it ." He smiled and knew she would be going home with it no mater what.

They opened the door and went inside to where the rack of robes were.

Penelope found one in her size and looked at the price tag. " I shouldn't but I do have a few extra dollars from selling a video game app two months ago." She picked up the hanger that the robe was on.

" Let me, consider it a kind of New York gift that is better than one of the tourist t shirts for you to wear at home ."

" Well all right thank you , I will be wanting something like that too but perhaps in a nice cozy hooded sweatshir, maybe pink."

"Well we can find one of those for you ." He laughed softly . He pulled out his credit card and paid for her robe.

The clerk said " Oh Dr. Bull, I wanted to thank you again . Your team helped my brother keep being a paramedic which he loves after that accident call. He would have lost everything had the case gone against him."

" You're welcome. I do what I do to help people who need it and Hector did. Say hello to him for me."

She smiled . "I will and this robe happens to have a twenty percent discount . The designer is phasing out the line in a few weeks." She ran his credit card and gave him a slip to sign.

" Thank you Maria."

"You're welcome, the robe will be very soft and warm from your friend."

" Thank you." Penelope smiled. "I like a good fuzzy robe when fall is coming. You can feel the crispness in the air in the morning."

" Are you from New York?"

" No Virginia I'm here on business with Dr. Bull's company. I fly back home tommorrow."

" Well enjoy your time here and I am sure you will love the robe as well."

" I know and thank you ."

Penelope left carrying the bag that the robe was in and they headed to a waiting car.

" Well now I think we will find you that hooded sweatshirt."

She smiled " You wouldn't happen to have one from TAC would you ?"

" You know what I do, I know there are a few extra in my office closet and one might just happen to be the color you like ."

" Well then that's the one I will take. It will say New York on it and I believe your name in small letters so that will be fine. ". She smiled.

"All right we'll get it after we go to the Empire State Building and Yankee Stadium."

She smiled. " I'm glad I have room for pictures on my phone . Something to show my team back home."

" What about your family?"

" That's a long story . The people I work with are mostly it. Sharing it makes me sad and I want to be happy with you and enjoy New York."

" All right , maybe when I know you better you'll share."

" We'll see Jason." She patted his arm with her hand as they went to Yankee Stadium first .

This is kind of part one of an update. I wanted them to do a little sightseeing in the city before she goes back to the BAU again. There will be a dinner at Little Italy too but that's next . And yes he will visit her in her world too but that's to come. Thank you for reading and reviewing .


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope had gone back to work with the team. One case blurred into another and then one day she was sitting in her lair when there was a tap on the doorframe.

Rossi stood there with a vase of blue tulips in his hand.

" They just brought this up from security for you."

" And you were sweet enough to bring it into me do I didn't have to go down to the front desk and get it." She smiled.

" Also because I have learned some discretion the hard way Kitten. I hope your friend who sent these is a good man."

She flushed a little. " He is. He remembered these are the only flowers that don't bother my allergies. But he's in New York and I'm here."

" So you had some pleasure when you were there on business?"

" Yes I did. I found something for me."

" Good . I'll let you get back to work. I have a pile of old paperwork to feed the shredder. That was something I didn't miss when I was retired."

Penelope smiled. " Nobody ever misses that ."

He left and she opened the card to her flowers.

" Missing you my dear." — Jason

She put the card into her purse and then placed the flowers near some of the toys and soft animals on her second desk away from her babies.

He was making it hard to try and keep this to herself .

The old Penelope would have wanted to scream it from the rooftops that she had found someone. But that was then and this is now. If this could be real she didn't want to say anything too soon and potentially screw it up.

She knew he would want to talk to her soon or see her.

She found her personal non work cell phone and then scrolled through the names on it for his contact information. She got into her text messaging feature and then typed the following message.

" I got these gorgeous flowers from a certain admirer of mine. Very nice Doctor Bull. Someone knows about me having a friend but I can trust him. He is like a father to me. Today is housecleaning day here so no case for me. Hope you are having a good day in the city. I will text you again soon. You are so sweet. — P

She smiled when the text went through . And she knew Rossi would stay quiet until she was ready to share.

Meanwhile at TAC: Jason was doing some clearing out of his own. He said " Chunk can you come into my wardrobe area please?"

Chunk did as he asked. " Do you need some new suits for court Jason?"

" No those are fine, I was thinking that I might want a few more casual things for when I'm not busy . Say some softer sweaters and I don't know jeans."

Chunk nodded. "All right I'll bring you in a few catalogs and you can place some orders. You seem different lately. In more of a relaxed mode when we aren't on a case."

" Well sometimes it's good to not put all of my energy on one area. I've learned that there are other things to pay attention to."

"All right , let me get those catalogs and for what it's worth I like this part of you Jason. Whatever brought it out I'm glad to see it."

" Thank you . It's good to reevaluate now and then. Keeps us learning and makes me sharper for work when I need to be."

Chunk left Bull's office and went to his desk to get some casual but office friendly menswear catalogs off of his desk. Whatever had brought about this change in his boss it seemed positive. He would go with it and felt glad that Bull seemed happy and just less lonely than he could be at times.


	4. Tender Loving Care

" Jason your voice sounds a little off , are you feeling okay?" Penelope asked while on Face Time with him from her own personal Mac Book laptop.

" Benny brought a cold in and I think I'm catching it ." He rubbed his nostrils with the back of his hand for a moment .

" Well when you go home there are some cold things in the bottom of the side table that you don't use. They should help you feel a lot better bear." She called him bear sometimes because to her he could be cuddly like a soft huggable teddy. They saw each other one weekend a month and were enjoying what they had together.

" I think I am going to call it an early night and head home. We're not working on a case right now so old files are being digitized and then shredded. I am glad we talked though dear." " I'll call you later."

" All right." Penelope replied . " Feel better, try the tea in the blue box with the little stars . It will help you feel less congested and also get some sleep."

" I'll have it first thing and I'll call you later." " I love you Penelope."

" I love you back Dr. Bull." She said that to just be playful and flirt.

After Jason finished the phone call he went out to where the team was gathered around talking . " I'm going to call it an early night . Why don't you all come in an hour later tommorrow." He cleared his throat a little for a moment..

Marissa stood and rested her hand on his arm. " Feel better Jason. "

He smiled a little. " I will, I think some sleep will help." "I'll let you know if I am working from home tommorrow or not."

" All right." She nodded as he walked through the door with less of a spring in his step than usual so she knew he didn't feel well.

" I think he caught this cold that I brought in." Benny had hot tea in front of him that he had squirted honey into before.

" I've never seen Dr. Bull sick before, should I be scared ?" Cable asked as she turned from her computer monitor.

" No he usually stays away from everybody as much as possible and sometimes works from home." " It's been a while for me too." Marissa said.

" Well let's hope he feels better soon." Chunk said.

Sometime later : Jason was at home and he had lit a fire in his fireplace after he had changed into some pajama pants and a soft white short sleeved shirt that he liked around his house. He had found Penelope's cold supplies where she said she had left them and opened one of the boxes of tissues inside her brightly colored bag. He took out two of them from the box and lifted them to his face for a moment . The sneeze that he had been fighting with all day at work finally happened not once but twice. He blew his nose and sniffed afterwards. Just then his door buzzer went off. He said " Yes?" He wasn't expecting any company that he could think of.

" Hey sweetheart."

He blinked for a moment . " Oh well, come on up."

" On ny way." Penelope replied.

He pushed the button to unlock his outside door so she could walk into the hallway and then unlocked the second interior door for her to come inside. He knew their weekend wasn't for another week but she must have rearranged her schedule so she could come up now. Honestly he had to admit he liked the idea of someone caring for him again. That had been a very long time.

She came inside wearing a dark blue pea coat with some silver dots on the sleeves. He smiled since it suited her along with her ankle high boots in bright red.

She said " How bad do you feel on a scale of one to ten?"

" Eleven." He said softly

She came closer to him and hugged him for a moment . " Poor baby. Why don't you go and get comfy by that toasty fire and I'll make you some nice tea."

" Thank you Penelope, I appreciate you coming when I'm sick."

" My Team is at a mandatory conference on hostage negotiation this week so I was able to get away a week early . I don't need to be back there until Monday morning so I can make this better for you."

" Good, I just hope you don't get it. It's miserable."

" Well I'll take my chances. I have vitamins and herbs keeping my immune system happy at the moment though." Her hand touched his elbow gently and she sat at one end of her couch and placed her bag on the floor.


	5. Wounded Bull

Jason reached for a box of tissues with a sigh and blew his nose again. He hated being sick. Then he felt Penelope lift his head gently onto her lap. " Sweetheart it sounds like you caught yourself one nasty cold. Poor Benny if he felt like this first. ". She said softly as her fingers ran through his hair slowly.

" Benny's was in his throat . He had a sniffle the first day and then it went south. He's been loading up on hot tea with lots of honey. Between you and me Marissa has been bringing him chicken soup and making sure he drinks lots of juice."

" Well it's good that he has someone taking care of him. After all that's also what I'm here for too." She smiled.

"I think I want to curl up in bed for a while. Feel free to watch an old movie or have a nice bath since I know you're quite fond of my tub."

" Why don't I tuck you in first .i can find things to do after that to entertain myself." Penelope kissed his cheek gently .

" All right dear thank you. It's been years since anyone did that for me."

" Then it's about time it happened again." She smiled looking at him in his white t shirt and black pajama bottoms that looked soft and well worn so she knew he felt comfortable in them when they were worn. She went down the short hallway with him to his bedroom and smiled when she saw that the same sheets were on the bed from when they had met. She knew he laundered them regularly but it was sweet. Her face flushed a moment remembering what else she had done in that room the last time. He was so cuddly and yet so passionate.

He said " Penelope, where did you go just then?"

" Oh I was thinking about the last time I saw these sheets and well what else happened." She smiled a little.

" I see, that was one of the more memorable nights of my life in this room."

" You are incredibly sweet Jason." She moved the blankets so he could crawl into bed them.

" You'll stay in here when you're ready to come to bed. It wasn't a question but a statement in his direct manner.

" Well yes of course silly." She winked at him. "i'm not sleepy just yet . I want to read a while and check in with things at work. I'll come in and snuggle with you later after a bath though."

" Good." He yawned a little.

She kissed his forehead. " Get some sleep Dr. Bull. It will help you feel a lot better."


	6. Shower

Steam billowed out of the shower while he stood there unreal the water. Penelope walked into the bathroom and placed a eucalyptus bath bomb in the back corner quietly. She knew it would help him breathe. For a moment she stood here looking at his back and then further down. She had a ewakness for a slightly cuddly man. She thought a moment and hen pulled off the lounging pants and her Batgirl t shirt that she was wearing in Jason's home and then stepped into the shower behind him. Her hand ran slowly down his back and he turned. " Honey." There was a soft smile on his face.

" I thought you might want a little company in here "

He turned to face her and then held her hands in his. " Something smells different in here,". He sniffed a little,

" I put a eucalyptus bath thing in the back of this huge man shower to help you breathe better. Sometimes colds can turn into sinus infections if you don't get the hunk out early enough ."

He nodded and skimmed his hand down her left hip. " You have some interesting body art. BabyGirl?"

" That's a thing Derek calls me, I got it in purple because it was what I was wearing that day . People on my team don't even know about it honestly ."

" Well it's your body and your business but I am glad you shared it with me." He smoothed her hair out of her face and then pulled her into his arms slowly .

" Have you ever made love in a shower before Penelope ?"

" No but then I have done a lot of new things with you Jason."

" Just trust me I'll be gentle."

" All right." She felt him move her against the shower wall and then begin to kiss his way down her neck and jawline slowly. He sniffed for a moment and muttered damn cold.

Penelope leaned into him and let him do what he wanted to do. She couldn't get pregnant due to endometriosis and she had been on the pill for years .

After some time she sighed, " That was oh my god. Even when you have a miserable head cold you can still please a lady Dr. Bull."

He smiled. " Now I think once we get out of here I might want to curl up in bed with you ."

" Good I would like that very much."


	7. Meeting Them

On the next team bar food night , Penelope had dressed casually for her with some jeans and a bright yellow scoop necked blouse over a matching tank top. When all of the team was there she said " There is someone that makes me happy and I know I haven't shared him with you all right away but I wanted it to myself for a while first."

Then Jason Bull walked around the corner and kissed Penelope's cheek .

" This is Dr. Jason Bull. I met him a few months ago when I went to New York for a client. We try to see each other one weekend a month if we can. He was between cases at work so he had some free time to come down and visit me."

" Nice to meet everyone finally. Now the pictures that I have seen have actual people behind them for me."

" So you're the reason BabyGirl doesn't need caffeine on certain Monday mornings?" A muscular African American man in a black t shirt commented with a smile.

" You must be Derek. I've heard a lot about you." Jason said.

" I think I've read some of your papers online Dr. Bull. The one case study with the mother who was arrested for getting her son medical marijuana was very good reading."

Jason shrugged . " So someone does read those things after all?"

Rossi said " Kind of how I feel about my books when I finish one."

" Actually Agent Rossi my in house legal council reads your books when he takes some downtime. He's a big fan."

" It's Dave and I have a copy of the one coming out next month. Let me know his name and I'll sign it for him."

Jason smiled, " Benny will be thrilled. Thank you."

Then food was ordered as well as drinks.

Jason had his arm wrapped around Penelope's shoulder next to him. He could feel their eyes giving him the once over and hoped he measured up. He knew these people were Penelope's family and he wanted to make a good impression.

" How often do you have nights like this?"

" We try once a month. It helps us unwind and get away from the job a bit."

" I see, we sometimes go to my place in the Adirondacks when my team needs a break. Or I've been known to fly to Jamaica."

They nodded and began to munch on appetizers for a few minutes .

" Penelope is trying to talk me into getting a pet. She thinks it would be good for my stress level when I'm at work."

" She's got a cat herself named Leo." Emily said.

" I see, I like dogs myself but a cat would make more sense with my schedule. I'm still thinking about it." He held Penelope's hand in his.

" I'm sure it's hard in New York to have space for animals." JJ said.

" Well my ex wife got my old loft in TriBeCa which had plenty of space. The place i'm in now could fit a small dog and it is pet friendly for the most part. I on the other hand got her brother who is one of the best damn litigators that I have ever met."

" Wait would that be Benjamin Colon?" Rossi asked.

" Yes it is."

" He is pretty impressive. I know he prosecuted some scary people at the DA's office up there."

" He did. But now he uses his powers for good." Jason chuckled.

" Sometime I'd like to see him in action." Rossi commented.

" I can make that happen."

( Felt like Bull should meet the team, part one of something my head allowed me to write)


	8. She Needs Him

I know Cable is not on Bull anymore but I started this story oroginallay before he character and actress left so she is around in it occasionally . If that's s big deal skip the chapter or the story. Thank you

Jason was signing off on some files that Benny had placed on his desk that afternoon when his cell phone beeps with the name Derek Morgan showing on the screen. " Hello Derek,how are you?"

" I'm okay, have you talked to Penelope in the past few days?"

" We have been texting. When she Face Timed me last night after I got home she said she wasn't feeling so well, what happened?"

" She fainted at the office earlier. They are running tests but she may have had an ectopic pregnancy or something. We're all her in the emergency room of St. Paul's hospital."

" I'm on my way down. All she said to me was that it was her girl week, If they let people in to see her before I can fly down , hold her hand for me and tell her I'm on my way as soon as possible. We're between clients right now so it's kind of catch up on our desk piles right now."

" Sorry Jason I hated to tell you about it this way but she is going to need you to help her heal. We're all here for her too but that's not the same thing."

" Derek , don't worry about it. I had to hear it sooner or later and I am glad it was from you. I'm on my way, I just have to get a quick bag packed and tell my team."

" All right I'll tell the others that you're coming and Baby Girl as soon as I get to see her."

" Tell her I love her ."

" You know it, be careful flying down."

" I'm going to have a friend of mine Joe do it, He's a good pilot. "

" Good enough we'll see you when you get here."

The conversation was finished and Bull stepped out into the main room. " I'm going to be away for a few days. There was a medical situation with Penelope and she needs me to be there for her, Since we are between clients right now I know that this place will be fine ."

Benny looked at Jason for a moment. " Can you use a friend?" He asked casually.

" I think that might be a good idea. Can you pack a few things quickly? Joe will do the flying."

" Sure I have a spare bag with casual things here that can go. I just need to check on my cat Jet for a few minutes."

" All right. ". " I'll meet you down in the lobby in a few minutes then."

Marissa said " Give Penelope our love and let us know how she is."

Cable went to her desk and got a brightly wrapped package. " Here is something for Penelope to hug. People need those things when something hurts ."

Jason smiled . " Thank you i'm sure she will love whatever this is."

Then he headed back to his office again for a moment to close things down .

Marissa said " Benny." Her voice was soft.

" Yeah?"

" Take care of him. I can tell he's worried even if he is trying to put up a good front."

" I will, I know he cares for Penelope a lot. He hasn't been there since Izzy. I've got his back."

" Good,". Marissa nodded,

Then Benny went to gather his things for the trip. He was going to be visiting Virginia it seemed . And meeting some of Jason and Penelope's friends too.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason and Benny walked into the waiting area of the hospital where Penelope was being treated. He saw Derek walking toward him and went to talk to him.

" How is Penelope?"

" They're prepping her for surgery right now. The tests showed that it was an ectopic pregnancy. So they have to go in and remove her left Fallopian tube and ovary. "

" Can I see her?" Jason asked quietly .

" Yes she's down the hall in the second room. Go ahead she needs you right now." Derek gave Jason a squeeze on the shoulder as he walked down the hall.

Benny said " I'm Benjamin Colon. I work with Bull. My friends usually call me Benny."

" Derek Morgan." He helps out his hand. " I've been Penelope's best friend for a long time and I know she's really happy since Jason has been in her life."

Benny nodded. " When Jason first met her I think he was gone . He hasn't been that way since my sister."

" Oh right , so how does that work , your job I mean?"

" Well for a while it was rocky but my family has learned to accept that this is what I want to do. Jason is like my brother so I couldn't turn my back on him."

The two men walked over to the chairs to sit down.

A few of the other members of the team came over and introduced themselves and David Rossi handed Benny a signed copy of his new book before it came out in a few weeks.

" Wait how did you know i read these?" Benny asked.

" Jason mentioned you liked them when you got downtime at work so I thought you might as well have the newest one hot off the presses."

" Thank you Agent Rossi I appreciate it . It's an honor to meet you."

"It's Dave Benny. Besides I understand you were the one who took down a few scary people when you were with the DA's office."

" In another life. Now I use my inner pit bull as Jason would call it for good reasons. I wasn't meant to be criminal prosecutor though it took me a while to realize it."

Dave nodded as a pretty brunette walked over with low heeled boots and black pants on with a red button down shirt.

" I'm Emily Prentiss. I work with Penelope. ". A light floral scent wafted off of her.

" Benny Colon. I'm in house legal counsel for TAC and Bull."

" So you call him Bull?"

" Sometimes and once in a while in a certain mood a few other things." " But we all have our moments Agent Prentiss."

" Wait how did you know I was an agent?"

" You have some authority about you but I like it."

She smiled. " Well I might want to get to know you better Benny while you're here."

" I'd like that." There were sodas and snacks on a small table so Benny went for his usual Coke abs some pretzels on a small plate.

Two doors down:

Jason sat in a chair opposite Penelope's bedside and held her hand in his. " I'm here beautiful." He said softly.

" Jason." She said groggily and blinked. " How did you know?"

" Derek watches out for you and he called me. Benny and I came down together."

One tear slid down her face. " I'm sorry I didn't know that I was pregnant."

His hand wiped the tear off of her cheek. " It's all right with your issues that would be the last thing you would think about. The doctors can take care of it and I am right here while we both heal." He noticed a small bump on her forehead and kissed it gently.

" What happened to your head sweetheart?"

" When I felt sick at the office I got really lightheaded and before someone caught me my head bumped the corner of the table in our briefing room. I had just finished going over a cold case of Rossi's that was getting fresh eyes."

" Scared everybody I guess."

" They love you Penelope and they worry. Which reminds me this is from Cable and Benny is outside with the team." He handed her the brightly wrapped package that Cable had given him."

Penelope opened it slowly. " My favorite teenage mutant ninja turtle Rafael." She smiled. " Remind me to thank her and find her a gift in return."

" She said you might need something to hug."

" I do but then I have you here." Her hand squeezed his.

Then a nurse came in. " All right Ms. Garcia it's time to start the medication to help you sleep. The surgery shouldn't be longer than a few hours."

The nurse made an injection into Penelope's IV.

Jason said " Have pleasant dreams and I'll be here when it's over ."

" I love you Jason and I'll see you soon."

" Yes you will." He kissed her forehead gently and tucked the blanket in a little around her waist and feet placing her new soft toy by her left arm .

Then the nurse began to move the bed as a doctor came into the room to take her to the operating room.

Then Jason walked into the hall and watched her roll away with the team . He saw snacks and sodas and cracked open a Dr. Pepper but he didn't feel hungry at the moment as he sat down with his drink in his hand.


End file.
